Thousand of Cherry Blossom
by Margaretha Sorin
Summary: Apa yang terjadi apabila Kazama Chikage dipertemukan kembali dengan tunangannya yang hilang? Akankah akhir dari cerita ini berakhir dengan tragis? Rate T supaya aman :v
1. Chapter 0

Hakuoki Fanfic

Pair : Kazama x Yukina (OC)

FF pertamaku...Bingung judulnya apa he he he.

~Anime ini bukan milik saya. Tapi itu OC punya saya~

 **Thousand of Cherry Blossom**

' _Yuki...berjanjilah bahwa kau akan menikah denganku di masa depan'_

 _'Tentu saja. Chika-chan'_

 _Sebuah janji telah dibuat oleh kedua oni muda ini di bawah Pohon Sakura di desa para oni tinggal. Kedua keluarga mereka dengan senang hati menerima hubungan mereka berdua._

 _Semua dipersiapkan demi saat itu. Pendidikan khusus ditempuh oleh Yukina karena ia tidak hanya akan menikahi seorang oni biasa namun seorang calon pemimpin Klan bangsawan Kazama di masa depan._

 _Kemudian saat yang dinantikan tiba. Tepat pada ulang tahun Yukina ke 16 tahun, upacara pernikahan antara Klan Kazama dengan Klan Kurogane akhirnya terwujud. Chikage dan Yukina kembali bertemu dengan busana pernikahan mereka yang elegan. Seluruh anggota klan memberikan ucapan selamat kepada mereka berdua._

 _Tapi..._

 _Sesaat sebelum Yukina sempat meminum arak pernikahan mereka, sebuah angin besar tiba-tiba menerpa ke dalam ruangan. Sesosok Oni yang bersar kemudian berdiri dihadapan para pengunjung dan dengan cepat ia menculik sang pengantin wanita. Tanpa berkata apapun, sosok misterius tersebut membawa Yukina dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Chikage dengan geram berlari secepat mungkin untuk mengejar gadis yang seharusnya sudah menjadi istrinya saat ini._

 _"Chikage-kun!" Seru Yukina dengan nada suara ketakutan dan panik._

 _"Yukina..tunggulah. Aku pasti akan menolongmu!" Seru Chikage muda._

 _Sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi. Bersama dengan penculik tersebut, Yukina masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang dimensi. Menghilang dari desa para oni dan meninggalkan Chikage._


	2. Chapter 1

Hakuoki Fanfic

~Anime ini bukan milik saya. Tapi itu OC punya saya~

 **Thousand of Cherry Blossom**

Chapter 01 : 5 Tahun Kemudian

Yukina terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Keringat dingin membahasi dahinya. Air mata mulai menetes dari manik mata _Shappire_ nya. Lima tahun yang lalu, ia melihat sendiri dengan kedua matanya, keluarganya dibunuh secara mengenaskan oleh Klan yang selama ini menjadi rival Klan Kurogane. Ya..Penculik misterius tidak lain adalah kaki tangan Klan Shirogane.

Sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu, Klan Kurogane dan Shirogane selalu berselisih serta saling menjatuhkan. Hasilnya selalu imbang hingga Yukina lahir di keluarga utama Klan Kurogane. Anak perempuan merupakan suatu hal yang sangat ditunggu oleh kaum oni. Jumlah mereka sangat sedikit, sehingga tidak sedikit oni laki-laki yang akhirnya berpasangan dengan manusia.

Makhluk setengah oni semakin banyak dijumpai. Garis keturunan oni murni mulai terancam punah. Oleh karena itu, ketika Yukina lahir Klan Shirogane serasa seperti dihujani oleh meriam. Para bangsawan besar pasti akan melirikkan matanya ke arah Klan Kurogane. Apabila Yukina menikah dengan salah satu bangwasan terkuat, maka Klan Shirogane akan semakin terancam. Berbagai upaya telah dilakukan untuk membunuh sang Putri bungsu, namun semuanya berhasil digagalkan.

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Yukina berteman dengan tuan muda dari Klan Kazama, bangsawan dari barat. Mereka berteman dan akhirnya saling jatuh cinta. Klan Kazama juga dengan senang hati menerima Yukina dalam keluarganya. Klan Shirogane yang geram akhirnya merencanakan suatu tindakan akhir mereka yang tergolong mengerikan.

Pada saat upacara pernikahan Yukina, mereka menculiknya dan bermaksud untuk membunuhnya. Sebelum ia dibunuh, sebuah rencana licik ditawarkan kepadanya. Yukina disudutkan kepada sebuah pilihan. Antara keluarga dan desa oni. Yukina diminta untuk melepas pelindung keluarga kurogane. Apabila tidak dilakukan, maka seluruh warga desa akan dibantai.

Saat itu Yukina masih polos. Ia menuruti perkataan pemimpin Klan Shirogane dan melepas segel pelindung Klan Kurogane. Seketika itu juga dari sebuah cermin, Yukina melihat keluarganya dibantai. Perasaan bersalah yang besar, kemarahan, dan kesedihan bercampur menjadi satu. Dengan kemampuan akhirnya, Yukina kembali memperbaiki lapisan pelindung keluaganya kemudian pergi melarikan diri ke dunia manusia.

Lima tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Saat ini Yukina bekerja sebagai penghibur di sebuah Rumah Penghibur sebagai seorang seniman musik. Biasanya ia hanya menampilkan permainan alat musik dan menyanyi pada para tamu. Namun jika para geisha banyak yang berhalangan, ia terpaksa juga harus ikut melayani para tamu. Perlakuan mesum pada para geisha memang sudah tidak asing lagi dan Yukina juga sudah pernah mengalami beberapa pengalaman yang serupa.

Beruntung Yukina bukan gadis biasa sehingga setiap ia merasa terdesak ia bisa menggunakan sebuah sihir untuk menidurkan para tamu yang bersikap kurang ajar padanya. Sihir? Ya. Berbeda dengan para Oni laki-laki yang pandai bertarung dengan pedang, para oni perempuan biasanya lebih menyukai mempelajari sihir. Akan tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan juga apabila yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

"Kina- _chan_? Hari ini kamu gantikan Ami ya! Ia mendadak sakit," Kata staf senior di Shimabara.

"Eh? Kalau tidak salah Ami- _chan_ yang bertugas untuk melayani 3 tamu misterius itu kan?" Tanya Yukina.

"Ya..mereka datang lagi kemari nanti malam. Kau tahu..disini tidak ada lagi yang cukup berani meladeni mereka selain Ami- _chan_ ," Jawab gadis yang lebih tua itu.

"Eerr...Memangnya aku juga tidak berani senpai!" Seru Yukina.

"Hussh...kau pasti biasa. Ditambah lagi, kamu kan tidak pernah melayani mereka. Pastinya mereka akan mentolerir kesalahanmu," Katanya lagi.

"Senpaaaiiii"

~ _Night~_

Malam pun tiba. Yukina yang akhirnya ditemani dengan staf senior, Kimigiku, akan menjamu tamu misterius yang selalu datang pada hari dan jam yang sama.

"Kina- _chan_...santai saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja," Kata Kimigiku.

Yukina hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa sebagai tanggapan atas semangat yang diberikan oleh seniornua tersebut. Pukul 8 tepat, ketiga tamu itu datang. Dengan anggun dan lembut, Yukina menyapa mereka bertiga dan mengantar mereka ke ruangan yang biasanya. Sepanjang perjalanan singkat itu, mereka membicarakan seorang gadis bernama Yukimura Chizuru yang saat ini tinggal bersama Shinsengumi. Tampaknya pria berambut pirang dan bermanik mata ruby tersebut ingin menculiknya dan menjadikan istrinya. Sayangnya selalu saja dihalangi oleh para kapten shinsengumi tersebut.

Pembicaraan selanjutnya dilakukan di ruangan tertutup dan sesuatu menarik perhatian Yukina. Gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika hendak menuangkan sake kepada pria asing berambut pirang tersebut.

' _Oni'_

 _'Klan Yukimura yang menghilang secara misterius'_

 _'Kazama Chikage'_

Selama berada di desa oni, Yukina tidak pernah melihat wujud manusia Chikage. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa setelah 5 tahun berlalu, mereka bertemu lagi secara kebetulan di Shimabara. Tangan Yukina gemetar begitu menyadari hal tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka dan tidak memikirkan apapun seandainya mereka bertemu kembali.

"Kina- _chan_...Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kimigiku dengan lembut.

"Ya...Aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Yukina kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada tamu yang ada di hadapannya,"Maafkan aku Kazama- _sama_ "

Sejenak Chikage menatap gadis yang meminta maaf padanya dengan teliti. Wajah dan suara Yukina sangat familiar baginya. Chikage berpikir apabilia hingga saat ini tunangannya masih hidup, ia pasti akan tampak seperti ini. Penampilan yang lebih feminim dan lebih tinggi dari saat itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Chikage.

"Kina. Shinosuke Kina," Jawab Yukina.

Diam-diam Yukina memegang erat gelang segel yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Gelang segel tersebut dapat menyembunyikan wujud asli dan aura oninya. Selama menggunakan gelang tersebut juga, maka ia akan menjadi seperti manusia biasa.

"Mainkan musik untuk ku," Perintah Chikage.

"Baik," Kata Yukina patuh.

 _To be continue_

 _Review please ^-^_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 : Kau akan menjadi Milikku

Tiga hari berlalu sejak saat mereka bertemu kembali. Chikage dan Yukina menjadi lebih sering bertemu. Walaupun Amy, Geiko yang selama ini melayani Chikage dan rekannya sudah kembali aktif, Chikage lebih tertarik apabila Yukina yang menemaninya. Dikala mereka bersama, Yukina suka memainkan sebuah alat musik dan menyanyi. Kadang kala juga ia hanya menemani Chikage berbicara sembari minum sake atau teh khusus buatan Yukina.

Disela-sela kebersamaan mereka, Chikage tidak sungkan mengatakan beberapa rencananya dan meminta sepatah dua kata dari Yukina. Salah satunya adalah mengenai Yukimura Chizuru. Dengan jelas Chikage mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadikan gadis oni itu sebagai istrinya dengan segala cara. Mendengar hal tersebut, hati Yukina serasa ditusuk dengan belati. Wajahnya tampak suram setelah mendengar hal tersebut dan keheningan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

"Hei..kenapa kau diam saja? Kau cemburu heh?" Tanya Chikage dengan santai.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya kasihan pada Yukimura _san._ Dari cara bicaramu, kau hanya menganggap kami para perempuan sebagai mesin pembuat anak saja," Jawab Yukina dengan nada kesal yang ditahan," Kau bahkan tidak mementingkan perasaan kami."

"Menjadi istriku adalah suatu kebanggaan. Seharusnya itu lebih dari cukup," Kata Chikage menanggapi.

Keheningan tercipta kembali setelah Chikage berkata demikian. Dalam hati gadis itu bertanya-tanya apakah yang terjadi pada Chikage yang ia kenal dulu. Sifatnya berubah hampir 180 derajat.

"Hei..kau diam lagi. Dasar perempuan. Cepat sekali marah," Kata Chikage.

"Dasar laki-laki egois," Timpal Yukina sembari meneguk tehnya.

"Hmp..kalau kau cemburu , aku tidak keberatan menjadikanmu selirku," Kata Chikage _to the point._

Gadis yang sedang meneguk teh dengan nikmatnya itu tersedak seketika mendegar kata-kata tersebut. Wajahnya memerah kemudian mulai menggerutu kecil atas perkataan tidak bertanggung jawab tersebut.

"Maaf ya…tapi saya tidak mau jadi selir. Daripada diduakan lebih aku sendiri terus selamanya," Tolak Yukina dengan tegas.

Chikage tertawa mendengarkan jawaban Yukina yang spontan. Dibandingkan perbedaan ras, Yukina lebih khawatir diduakan. Hati yang teguh dan tidak mudah dipatahkan. Ia adalah perempuan kedua setelah Chizuru yang berani menolaknya. Berbagai kegiatan Chikage yang selama ini didengarnya sama sekali tidak membuat Yukina takut. ' _Menarik'_ Pikir Chikage dalam hati.

"Sayang sekali. Aku tidak menerima penolakan," Kata Chikage akhirnya.

"Sayang sekali aku juga tidak menerima pemaksaan," Kata Yukina yang kemudian beranjak berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

Sebelum Yukina benar-benar berdiri, Chikage menariknya untuk duduk kembali. Hanya saja kali ini tidak pada tempatnya semula melainkan tepat di pangkuan Chikage. Satu tangannya melingkar di pinggang Yukina. Menjaganya agar gadis itu tidak pergi dari dekapannya. Sementar itu tangan yang lain menyentuh wajah Yukina yang saat itu sedang terkejut.

Dengan teliti Chikage menatap Yukina seolah ia sedang mencari suatu jawaban. Yukina tidak lagi bisa menaham rona merah di pipinya. Ia akui bahwa pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini sangat tampan. Sorot matanya penuh dengan teka-teki dan seolah mampu menghipnotis setiap gadis yang menatapnya saat ini.

"Kau..mirip sekali dengannya. Aku yakin jika ia masih ada di dunia ini, ia akan mirip sekali denganmu," Bisik Chikage tanpa sadar.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan penghibur lainnya," Kata Yukina sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan. "Tolong lepaskan aku Kazama _san_ ,"

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu milikku, Kina. Bersiaplah karena kau tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi," Bisik Chikage kemudian melepaskan Yukina dari pelukannya.

Kata-kata itu terus terbisikan di dalam pikiran Yukina kapan pun dan dimanapun ketika ia sedang bersantai. Rekan-rekan staff di Shimabara selalu menggodanya karena wajah Yukina yang sangat mudah untuk ditebak. Yang berbeda hanyalah Kimigiku. Ia memberikan saran kepada Yukina untuk selalu berhati-hati jika berhadapan dengan Kazama Chikage.

~Siang Hari~

Yukina duduk sendirian di kedai teh dekat Shimabara. Malam ini ia bebas dari pekerjaannya dan dapat beristirahat. Sembari meneguk tehnya, tampak sekelompok yang terdiri dari 3 orang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Dua diantaranya adalah pemuda menggunakan _Haori_ berwarna biru dan satu lagi, pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Yukina sendiri dengan penampilan biasa.

"Kina _chan_!" Seru salah satu pemuda berhaori biru yang tampak ceria.

"Souji _kun_ , Heisuke _kun_ dan ….," Sapa Yukina kembali dengan ramah.

"Ahm selamat siang. Saya Yukimura Chizuru. Saya staff baru," Kata pemuda yang terakhir.

"Hm..jadi ini Yukimura Chizuru yang sering dibicarakan kalian. Perkenalkan, panggil saja aku Kina," Kata Yukina.

"Emm baiklah Kina _san_ ," Kata Chizuru.

"Kina _chan_ saja tidak apa. Sepertinya umur kita tidak terlalu jauh berbeda. Santai saja ya,"Kata Yukina dengan ramah,"Tapi..aku pikir _Shinsegumi_ itu tertutup untuk perempuan. Lalu kenapa Yukimura _san_ bisa bergabung?"

Ketiganya hening sejenak. Wajah horror tampat jelas di wajah mereka. Dengan cepat kemudian Souji menarik Yukina ke belakang kedai dan menjelaskan kondisinya. Keberadaan Chizuru di Shinsengumi dirahasiakan dan hanya kalangan kapten, wakil komandan, dan komandan sendiri yang mengetahuinya. Kesehariaannya Chizuru diperlakukan sama dengan staf lainnya. Secara bergiliran dengan staf yang lain ia mencuci, memasak, dan bersih-bersih dengan berpakaian pria.

Yukina mengangguk mengerti kemudian melirik kearah Chizuru. Gadis manis berpakaian pria yang sopan, cerdas, dan baik hati.

"Baiklah..sebagai gantinya. Berikan aku daun teh favorit Hijikata _san_ ," Kata Yukina.

"…"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa muka kalian jadi pucat seperti itu?" Tanya Yukina.

Souji dan Heisuke akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Yukina selalu senang menjahili kedua pemuda tersebut. Bahkan tingkat kejahilannya hampir sejajar dengan Souji. Setelah beberapa tambahan menit mereka berbincang-bincang, Souji, Heisuke, dan Chizuru kembali untuk berpatroli. Sudah menjadi tugas mereka sebagai shinsengumi untuk menjaga wilayah tersebut. Ditambah lagi ada kabar yang mengatakan bahwa pergerakan sosok misterius yang menggila setiap malam semakin banyak.

"Berhati-hatilah Kina _chan_. Kami tidak selalu bisa berada disekitarmu. Terlebih lagi kamu biasa bekerja di malam hari kan," Kata Souji.

"Ya..terima kasih Souji _kun_. Kamu sendiri juga. Jagalah kesehatanmu. Kau sedikit lebih pucat dari terakhir kita bertemu. Bangunlah lebih pagi dan berjemur saat pagi hari. Jaga suhu tubuhmu supaya tetap hangat," Kata Yukina.

"Ooohh..mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku terlambat makan," Kata Souji menanggapi.

"Aku serius! Dengarkan kata-kataku," Kata Yukina.

Souji paham betul bahwa apa yang dikhawatirkan Yukina itu benar. Maka dari itu, ia hanya menepuk pundak gadis itu dengan lembut sembari tersenyum.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, kau akan datang menolongku kan?" Kata Souji.

"Bodoh…tentu saja," tanggap Yukina.

Dari tempat tersembunyi yang berjarak kurang lebih 20 meter, tanpa sengaja sepasang manik mata berwarna _ruby_ melihat Yukina akrab dengan dua anggota shinsengumi dan Chizuru. Keakraban antara Yukina dan Shouji cukup mengganggunya, namun yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah gelang berwarna merah dan hitam yang melilit di pergelangan tangan kanan Yukina.

-Bersambung-

 **Note : Terima kasih atas reviewnya MinJmin. Maaf aku masih baru belajar menulis jadi agak ngak jelas gitu ceritanya. .**


End file.
